Fate: Apocalypse
by Emperor Tangtaizong
Summary: At the end of Fifth Holy Grail war, the unknown dark magic invaded the Heroic Realm. As the cause, several Heroic Spirit is corrupted, and causing chaos in the Realm. The Holy Grail, desperate to save itself and the Realm, summon seven persons into the Heroic Realm itself. A full-scale war between the Heroes is about to begin, and only these people can save humanity and the realm.
1. Chapter 1: The Calling

Chapter 1: The Calling

I am a history freak.

I'd have had learned every history that even my teacher didn't know. From the well-known World War to the "didn't even exist" Xia dynasty, I can tell you the details. I managed to memorize entire list of Japan and United Kingdom monarch family tree. Of course, I simply as good as that.

It's in the middle of summer vacation. I did my homework since the beginning of the vacation, because I feel lazy to not enjoy my vacation. Like hell I would to. That's why I'm sitting in my room, completely ignore my friends' messages asking me for help and play my games. I do so till I didn't realize it was midnight.

While I was typing, I suddenly feel a funny, sort of tingling sensation in my back palm. You will say that I am crazy, but I'm sure it glows, and a second later, some weird symbol appeared in there. When I'm trying to figure out what is this symbol mean, I got absorbed, and I know I only have a split second to pray. 

Next thing I know, I'm awake in some gruesome landscape. The atmosphere feels like strangulate ones' breath, and the sky color is purplish-red. All around me is rubble of Japanese structure, the roof was lays flat onto the ground. I'm trying to stand up, but I need a great effort to do so cause my back hurts.

I want magical transportation like this have a safety belt, at least.

"Anybody here?" I asked in a loud voice.

"Nobody except us," answer a heavy voice of middle-age man.

I look at my right, a Japanese man without facial hair and a big grin sit in top of broken pillar. He wears hakama and a blue kimono. He also bears a tachi in his left waist. I have seen that outfit before, and his headband also make me more sure of my guess.

"Are you… One of the Shinsengumi?" I asked.

"Oh, you such a smart kid," he said.

"I'm not a kiddo, I am 18 years old."

"Well, you still a kid for me. And yes, I am Shinsengumi, Izami Kondo. I am your Servant, Saber class," he said in a proud voice.

This must be Heroic Realm, the world where deceased heroes and villains become a spirit, and someday will be summoned to fight for Holy Grail. But one intrigued me. Why am I here? I am no Magi, and I am not interested in the Holy Grail. No such thing as omnipotent devices that can grant any wishes to be true can be real. I don't even believe in God.

"Why am I here? I am no Magi, but how can the Grail send me here?"

"I don't know too why you are chosen, kiddo. But let me tell you. There is some sort of… dark magic invaded this realm. Many of Heroic Spirit has been corrupted and sow discord now. Few of us still clean, and the Grail has chosen me to fight," answer Izami.

"What!?"

"There are seven of us. Saber, Lancer, Rider, Archer, Assassin, Caster and Berserker. As I told you, I am Saber."

"I know that, and the protocol. But how could a seven person, no matter how super they are, can beat… What? A hundred? A thousand? A freaking huge army of corrupted Heroic Spirit!?"

He laughs instead of answer my question, "You are to the point, aren't you? You remind me of Hijikata, even your face is sort of same as him."

"You mean, Hijikata Toshizo?"

"Yes! You know him?"

"Of course, I know him," I said, in oddly proud and sentimental voice, "I am his straight descendant. My name is Fujitora, Fujitora Toshizo."

Izami seems quite shocked, but he laughs, harder than before, "I see! I see! Maybe that's why you are paired with me by the Grail!"

"So, back to my question, Saber."

"Just call me Izami."

"Fine, Izami. Can you tell me the six other Servant?"

"I don't know who they are. If we waited here, or search them now, we can find them. Of course, it's up to you. Whatever happen, I will try to protect you, Master Toshizo."

I don't know. I don't want to endanger his life, but I want to explore here, meet everyone from history and asked them directly what happened in their life.

"Let's search them." 

It's much fun than I expected. Izami is open to me whenever I asked him what happened back then.

"So, they executed you without a fair trial?" I asked Izami regarding his execution.

"Yeah, they didn't even bother to asked me anything," he answered.

"You didn't grow a resentment toward them? Or at least angry?"

"Of course I am angry!"

"But why you not become Berserker? As I read, Berserker class is people who is at least rampaging once in the battle they had, or straightly insane or die in circumstance of betrayal. How come you be a Saber?"

"Because I choose to. I don't want to let down those who died and live with me by become a madman in afterlife."

He seems a bit sad as he speaks it out. Maybe I should have not ask him about this ever again.

"I see someone in front of us, five hundred meters," said Izami.

"Good. Can you see if he is a man or spirit?" I asked.

"It's seems she is a woman, and not a spirit. But I didn't feel a presence of her Servant."

"Maybe she isn't met her Servant yet. Should we lend a hand?"

We rushed into her, and about 50 meters, she finally notices us. Izami suddenly pull me back, and I'm about to be angry about that if only the person in front of me isn't swinging their scythe on me, almost cut my neck and I will be dead from bleeding.

"Assassin, stop! They aren't our enemy!" said the woman.

The man that attacked me, the Assassin, sheathed his scythe and vanished into shadow.

"I'm so sorry, he really is overprotective. Who are you, young boy?" she helps me to stand up.

I answered, "My name is Fujitora, Fujitora Toshizo. And who are you, madam?"

"My name is Catherine, Catherine Anastashia Zeieshvel. Is he your Servant, Saber?"

"Yes, he is Izami Kondo. Assassin is your Servant, right? Who is he?"

"I don't know. He didn't talk to me since we met, but we understand each other."

"He didn't talk because he doesn't want to," said Izami, "He didn't talk because he can't."

I turned to him, "You know him, Izami? The identity of Assassin?"

"You love history, right kiddo? You should have recognized him by seeing his crest."

The crest. Yes, Assassin have crest in his right arm, some circular shape with two arrow vein inside it.

"But there are 5 of them in history, I don't know which," I frowned.

"There is only one mute according to the legend and folklore," said Izami, "He served Ieyasu Tokugawa, the demon that shed tears. He is Hanzo Hattori Masanari, the head of Iga clan."


	2. Chapter 2: Windfall

Chapter 2: Windfall

Now there are four of us: Me, Mrs. Catherine, Assassin and Saber. We will be stuck together from now, but that isn't the problem for me. The only problem for me is I can't even get a slightest information about Shogunate era from Assassin. He tightly holds his cards, always hide in his shadow. He only comes outside when I get too close to Mrs. Catherine. Darn, he is good at doing his job. No wonder Tokugawa always put their trust on him.

We wander for 2 days, search for another human or Heroic Spirit. But nothing so far. We only meet a wake of destruction and gravel, no sign of living as far as our eyes can see.

"Why doesn't the Grail summon us all in the same place?" I asked, tired of walking for two hours walking.

"We summoned at where our Servant current position, so we separated since the beginning," said Mrs. Catherine.

"Then Master of Rider must be a long way from here," I said.

"Why?" ask Izami.

"I believe Rider loves to wander around. And how do we help the Spirit that got corrupted?"

"We have to defeat them, and when the Spirits die in this Realm, their souls will be purified and be reincarnated here," answer Mrs. Catherine.

"You know a lot, Mrs. Catherine."

"I am teacher at the Tower, and I do long time research about this Realm. I found that before the heroes or villains die, they will be manifested here, along with their memory since their first day on the earth. Some of them embrace the reality and didn't deserve the Holy Grail. While other, wish unfulfilled, longing for it."

"But still, how could the Holy Grail exist at the first place?"

"That, my friend, is still a mystery."

After another thirty minutes of walking, we finally find an old house, but we believe it will be a good temporary shelter. The inside is empty, of course, but something feels odd.

Izami and Mrs. Catherine seems didn't notice, but my suspicion is confirmed when I found there is a lack of dust inside. The fireplace has no ember, but the candle in the wall is still new. Someone was in here, but who will live in such place, without a source of water and really far away from once a city?

I told the two my suspicion, and they too agreed. We decided to wait, and Mrs. Catherine told Assassin to watch outside. We waited, with halted breath, my hand grab a bar of iron. We waited, a long three minutes.

"There are two people going to this way," said Mrs. Catherine.

"Told Assassin to keep watching," I said, "Izami."

"No need to told me," he draws his sword.

I grab my iron bar tightly, and when the door is open, I will leap to knock one of them, and Izami will took the rest.

The door now open, and as I said earlier, I will strike them hard on their face. But unfortunately for me, the one that I strike know how to counter my attack. He slightly bended his body to the left, then grab my right hand and disarmed me. It doesn't hurt, but the impact leave me unbalanced.

"Hold, Archer," said a man behind his back in Russian.

"They aren't a treat, Master," reply the other in Russian too, the one that disarmed me, "But the one above me is, the one that hold his breath and ready to strike," he then talks to us, "Who are you people?"

"We are people that summoned by the Grail and the Servant," answer Mrs. Catherine.

"So am I. Then we are allies? Then let me introduce myself. My name is Einsbern Pathrionkoa III, and this is my Servant, Archer."

"So, you also summoned here?"

"Yes. I've been looking for other, but since I found none, I have to find a place to rest before I go place to place. We are here back three days ago, and just gone for search others, and you all here."

"Speaking of which, I have not been eat since ages ago," I said, suddenly realize I never hungry or thirst since I got here.

"We are supplied by Mana when we are in this realm," said Einsbern, "You aren't magi, right?"

"No, I am not," I answered.

"Then stay behind us. Don't get in our way, and try not to die."

"I will try my best."

At nightfall, when the six of us is planning where should we go, Assassin give us report.

"Ten Spirit is going on this way," said Mrs. Catherine.

"Then be prepared," I said, "Izami, be ready."

"Alright, Master Toshizo."

"There is no need," said Einsbern, "Archer, what is your plan?"

"I need someone to scout ahead and give signal where enemy is, and I will pluck them with my rifle," he loaded his rifle.

And I finally have an idea of who Archer is.


End file.
